


A Cops Vengance

by Writter_of_time



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, Cop AU, F/F, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writter_of_time/pseuds/Writter_of_time
Summary: Sara Lance is an underground cage fighter who's undefeated and got a reputation as the toughest woman around. But 5 years ago she was a top cop who was in a happy relationship until tragedy destroyed her and made her become consumed by revenge.Can Sara make it back into the light and refind happiness?
Relationships: Ava Sharpe/ Sara lance
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

Sara Lance was in the middle of a fight. Nothing new for the young blonde she'd been fighting all her life. Ever since she was a kid she'd been a scrapper fighting with anyone who was stupid enough to try and bully her. Currently she was in the middle of an underground cage fight in nothing but a pair of white shorts and matching sports bra trying to scrape together some extra money. She had always been a tough girl and had built up a huge reputation as the best fighter around and had beaten male opponents who were double Sara's size.

Her opponent was some heavily tattooed woman who'd been recently released from prison. Sara had just eaten a hard right cross which made her lip bleed. Sara tastes her own blood and smirks at the woman and jumps into attack. She slams a front kick into her opponents mid section and follows it up with punches to the head. The woman tries to tackle Sara to the ground but Sara defends and hops onto the woman's back and wraps her arm around her opponents throat and squeezes. In about 10 seconds Sara feels the woman pass out so she releases the hold and steps away. 

The referee raises Sara's hand as the ring announcer yells.

"And the winner once again. White Canary."

The crowd roars its approval as Sara's fight nickname is roared to the crowd but Sara ignores all that and walks out the cage and back to her locker room. She was about to strip off and jump in the shower when she hears a voice.

"Still got those skills."

Sara spins round at the familiar voice and her eyes widen seeing the tall blonde with her hair tied back.

"Ava?....what the hell are you doing here?"

Ava gives a small sad smile.

"Could ask you the same question Sara. I haven't seen you in years."

"You know why you haven't Ava. I'm not getting you drawn into my world."

Ava steps closer and pulls Sara into a kiss. Sara sighs and kisses back having missed this feeling. She eventually pulls back.

"You and me used to be in the same world."

Sara nods and sighs.

"We did....not anymore though...why're you here Ava? You are a cop. You shouldn't be here."

"We were looking into an underground fight league and heard rumours about this undefeated woman who was kicking the crap out of everyone.....a blonde woman with ninja skills wearing white. I knew it had to be you you never could keep away from a fight could you?...I had to see you...it's been 5 years Sara. Also if I shouldn't be here because I'm a cop. Then neither should you....you're a cop to."

Sara just shakes her head.

"No I'm not Ava not anymore."

"I always knew you had a reckless streak to you and that you had a fire in you but I never thought you could be this cruel. You gave us up like we were nothing like all those years meant nothing to you and that I meant nothing to you."

"You know that's not true Ava. You meant everything to me. But you know what happened to me. If I was a decent person I'd have been able to come back and still be the person you need. But I'm not. I'm not good enough and this....this is who I am."

"I don't believe that Sara. You are a good person and you can't let what happened to you destroy you. You have so much more to you than some cage fighter beating up ex convicts for a few bucks a night."

"No Ava I'm not I was stupid thinking I could be a cop. It's not who I am hell im getting paid to fight. I spent most of my childhood doing exactly that for free. This is a step up for me."

Ava sighs and rubs her face in frustration and sadness.

"Sara please just come back I miss you so much. I thought you loved me as much as I love you."

Sara sighs and looks at her.

"I do love you. I love you so much that's why I'm staying away. I'm a criminal now Ava I've done terrible things for bad reasons."

Ava nods.

"So I heard but I know why you're doing it but it's not to late to come back to the force...come back to me."

Sara shakes her head.

"Yes it is Ava. I'm broken inside. You said it the first day we met I wasn't a true cop and was to reckless to be a proper cop and you were right."

Ava grabs Sara by the shoulders.

"Sara shut the fuck up. I've told you I was so wrong about that and I was. You were and are a great cop you still can be."

Sara shoves Ava off her.

"Get out of here Ava. Stop looking for me stop living in the past. Move on, find someone who deserves you and who can give you the life you deserve. That's something I could never do for you and we both knew it. Just go."

Ava hesitates but then she sighs and walks out. Sara watches her go then just shakes her head and carries on stripping off and jumps in the shower. Once she's done she collects her money from the fight and heads back to her small apartment. 

She throws her gear back into her bedroom and grabs a beer from the kitchen and starts drinking it. Memories of her and Ava resurfacing. Sara had been a cop since she left school. It really had been what she always wanted to do. She'd met Ava in the police academy both were new recruits. Both were total opposites and quickly annoyed each other. But eventually they gained respect for each other and had been partners when they joined the police fully. From there it had developed into a serious relationship. But a personal tragedy had destroyed Sara and everything she believed in and Sara had quit the force to go on her own personal vengeance.

She had given up everything including Ava. She had spent the last 5 years in the darkest slums hanging around with the scum of society trying to find closure and revenge but still hadn't found it. She missed her old life and missed Ava more than anything. But as she had told Ava. Sara wasn't the right person for her and she was broken and didn't deserve her.

Sara didn't deserve to be happy.


	2. Chapter 2

The next evening Sara went down to the X club. A local bar close to her apartment where all types of criminal and low life's hung out. Sara had called the manager of the fight club for a meeting with him. Sara had been fighting there for 2 years slowly trying to gain the managers trust, she wasn't fighting for the money all she wanted was information.

Her whole goal since leaving the force was to find and kill Damiam Darkh. He was one of the most feared and ruthless crime lords in Star City. During Sara's time in the SCPD she'd been involved in taking down numerous powerful criminals. Vandal Savage an arms dealer who fronted as an antiques, Malcolm Merlyn a business man who had ties to the Russian mafia and Eobard Thawne a scientist who worked as a terrorist for hire but Darkh was something more than that. 

When Sara found a crime that she thought was linked with Darkh her and Ava who had become an infamous team on the force had started to look into it. But everyone on the force from Sara's father down had ordered her to stay away from it. Ava who was always the sensible one suggested to Sara that they do this but Sara was stubborn and continued until the police commissioner her bought her in and told her to stop or she'd be fired. Sara had worked it out then that Darkh had half of the force scared and the other half under his thumb. 

Sara hated it but she had no choice but to leave it be. But it turned out her sister Laurel who was the city DA was also looking into Darkh and had told Sara she had a solid case. But 2 nights later Laurel had been found dead with a bullet in the head. The official response had been a street mugging gone bad but Sara knew who had done and she knew everyone else knew to but no one would do anything.

Sara had thought that the DA being murdered would've made the rest of the force make a move but no. No one did a thing and no one supported Sara. Apart from Ava, her girlfriend and partner. Ava had been there and helped Sara mourn and had told Sara she'd be with her to help take down Darkh.

But Sara had lost all faith in the law. She realised she could do nothing as a cop. The fact that one would help her and push her back and she couldn't fight them by following the rules. Sara loved Ava but also realised if she was going to start doing this then Ava would be at risk and Sara wouldn't dare put her in harms way.

So one night Sara had packed up her stuff and walked away. She moved into a small apartment and started working with the criminal element of the city to find information. She'd gotten a hacker she knew called Zari to wipe her police file from the system so no one would know who she was.

Sara had taken jobs for local gangs and gotten herself involved in arm dealing and drug dealing and loan sharking so that she could gain trust and find out information. Unfortunately the gangs all feared Darkh to and the ones did know anything gave very few details away. During this time Sara did bad things for bad people including torutue and killing. Though she only did it to bad people never innocents it still chipped away at her soul. 

Eventually she'd found a lead that the manager of the fight club knew Darkh. So she'd gone there and joined up and worked her way to being champion. All in all this was one of the better jobs because at least it was only fighting. Sara was now easily the number one fighter in that circuit and knew the manager well so now she decided to try and get the information she needs.

She walked into the club and ignored all the looks a woman like her normally gets in a sleazy place like that. People there knew her reputation so wouldn't dare make a move. Sara orders herself a shot from the bar and a beer and goes and sits at the table. Eventually the fight club manager arrives. Sara had never learnt his real name but he was a tall lean guy in his mid 40s obviously an ex fighter himself he was strong but fading a bit and his nose had been broken years ago.

Sara had a knife tucked up her sleeve and a gun in her pants just in case it went wrong and she'd have to fight away out. 

"Ah miss Drake wonderful to see you."

Sara had used a fake name and called herself Sara Drake as a cover to him and insisted she was only refered to as white canary in the ring. While her own personal file had been deleted the name Lance was well known due to her sister and dad so she decided on an alias.

Sara gives him a overly sweet smile.

"You to boss. Happy with the fight last night?"

"Oh very happy my sweet you were as impressive as always. Now I have an opportunity for you."

He smiles widely. Sara shrugs and downs some of her beer.

"Oh yeah what is it?"

He smiles again.

"First...."

He waves his hand and a man who Sara knew worked for him walked over.

"Please hand over your gun to my colleague. I don't meet with people who are armed"

Sara raises her eyebrow.

"What gun?"

"Miss Drake I haven't got to where I am without being careful I have my people in here watching."

Sara shrugs and takes her gun out and hands it over. It wasn't a surprise to her she knew how he worked and she had planned on having the gun seen and taken because it drew away attention from the knife.

"A girl can't be to careful"

"Of course....though I didn't think a girl like you would need one."

Sara shrugs.

"Even I'm not fast enough to stop bullets."

"Very true. Anyway back to business. There's going to be a tournament next month....on a boat with the best fighters from every underground circuit you of course will represent me. The prize will 2 million dollars."

Sara nods and considers it.

"Nice....and sure I'll do it...but I need something to boss."

He raises his eyebrow.

"2 million dollars isn't enough?"

Sara shrugs.

"You can have all of it if you give me my request."

"Okay let's hear it."

"I need information on Damian Darkh."

He frowns hearing the name.

"Why would a girl like you need information on him. He's not involved in the circuit."

"I know....but hey I can't get punched in the face forever I'll need different work and I know he's a big player so thought you could put me in contact with him."

He looks at her and folds his arms.

"And how do you know that I have anything to do with him."

Sara shrugs.

"Well I don't particularly but well I figured a guy as important as you in this community would have some contacts with him. Look I don't need his personal cell number just give me someone who works for him and I'll chat to them. I won't name drop you."

He nods.

"Sure.....I can't give it to you I don't keep those details on me just in case the cops pick me up but I'll send you a cell phone with the number on it tomorrow?"

Sara nods.

"Yeah sure that works for me. Thank you."

He nods.

"So I do this and you'll fight in the tournament?"

"Of course."

"Well then miss drake than concludes our meeting."

Sara nods and stands up as the boss looks at his phone and and Sara leaves out the back entrance of the club. It was a common rule of the club to leave out the back. She goes out into an alley way and walks towards the street. There's about 4 guys standing around smoking. Sara goes to move past but they step forward and block her. Sara raises her eyebrows.

"Excuse me...."

The men say nothing. Sara frowns.

"I'd move if I were you....you know who I am."

A deep voice booms from behind her.

"They do."

Sara looks round and groans. It was the bosses man who'd taken her gun. Plus 3 other big guys. Sara keeps her eyes moving between everyone.

"What is this."

The big man sighs.

"Boss says he's sorry....he liked you. But anyone asking about Darkh has to be sent a message."

Sara sighs. She knew it was to good to be true.

"Look mate hey I was just inquiring it wasn't a big deal. I didn't realise it was a sore subject I'll forget all about it."

"Sorry Sara can't do that."

Sara sees one of them move from behind her. She grabs her knife and spins round and stabs him in the neck then spins quickly and cuts down another. Now there was 6 left but before she could move she's struck in the face sending her knife flying. Sara jumps straight into the fight kneeing the nearest man in the groin and knocking him with a punch. Sara holds her own but she was out numbered and out muscled. Though she was very strong these guys were probably triple her size and she couldn't use her speed advantage due to being trapped. She takes some hard shots but still manages to put down 4 more of them until a hard blow into her head knocks her down onto the floor. The 2 left were the bosses man from inside and 1 other both kick and punch her on the floor. Sara curls up trying to absorb as little damage as possible but still takes a hell of a beating. She sees her knife close and grabs if and plunges into one of the men's leg but before she can do anything 4 more come out to help and put her down on the floor. Sara is swimming in and out of consciousness but she sees her own gun getting drawn and pointed down at her.

"Sorry kid. It was meant to be just a beating we gave you but you killed 2 of our guys....so that means we gotta get you out of here."

Sara doesn't respond she just closes her eyes and waits for it to end. Suddenly she hears a car screeching and gun shots being fired and lots of yelling but before Sara can focus on what's happening she's passed out.

Sara wakes up with a jump and a groan as her body aches from the beating it took. She looks around and realises she's lying on a couch. She slowly opens her eyes well at least she can still see. She runs her tongue along her mouth to make sure no teeth are missing which they weren't. She sits up slowly with a groan as her ribs ache. She looks down at herself and realises she's in just her underwear. She stands up and sees a mirror she looks in it and cringes she's absolutely covered in cuts and bruises. She tried to remember happened but it was all a blur from when the fight started. She was in a spacious well decorated and clean aparment definetley not hers so someone had rescued her. But she couldn't think who. She didn't have any friends anymore. But as her eyes adjust the apartment looks familiar and Sara jumps when the door opens she spins around and gapes at who walks in.

"Ah...good you are actually alive then despite your best efforts."

Ava. Sara both couldn't believe it but also could totally believe it. Ava Sharpe the one person who would always rescue her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in this. Also I know I said next would be a flashback but I wanted to advance the story a bit first. There will be some flashbacks through out. Sorry for the lack of Avalance in this chapter I was planning to but the main bulk took longer than I expected.
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts. Kudos are appreciated to. Thank you


	3. Chapter 3

Sara blinks in confusion then looks around realising this was Avas apartment. Sara folds her arms over her chest.

"What the fuck Ava?"

Ava rolls her eyes.

"Oh you're welcome for me saving your ass."

"I didn't ask you to Ava and you do realise you've probably now blown my cover."

"Yeah...well by the look of things you weren't exactly in anyone's good books."

Sara glares at her.

"And now you've put yourself at risk because you killed a lot of gangbangers to protect me."

"Yeah maybe but I "borrowed" the car and had my face covered....now....how're you feeling?"

Sara sighs and shrugs.

"Sore...."

Ava nods.

"Not surprising. You got 3 broken ribs, a broken wrist and a twisted ankle and a few cuts and bruises."

Sara looks at herself then raises her eyebrows.

"And why exactly did you undress me?...."

Ava rolls her eyes and blushes.

"Oh grow up I had to check to make sure there were no other hidden injuries or stab wounds....besides...not like it's anything I haven't seen before...your clothes are in the wash by the way because well they were covered in your blood."

Sara shrugs.

"It's fine...how did you find me Ava?"

"I wasn't going to lose you again. I took a week off work and basically I tailed you needed to make sure you were safe...so...any patio lad reason why you got seven barrels kicked out of you...or were you your usual charming self?.....because people seem to always want to beat you up when you're like that."

Ava smirks and Sara rolls her eyes playfully and flips her off.

"Fuck you....and no...I asked for info on Darkh."

Ava rolls her eyes.

"Shocker....and even more shocking that they never told you anything....Sara you have to stop this before you get killed."

"Meh I'm hard to kill."

"Tell me about it."

Ava mumbles.

"Look Sara no one will ever give him up for you.,..no matter how deep undercover no matter who you pay or who you sleep with no one will talk to you."

"Someone will I just need to find.....HEY...what do you mean who I sleep with? I haven't slept with anyone for information....jeez I got some taste.."

Ava raises her eyesbrows.

"Oh yeah John Constantine."

Sara groans.

"Eugh not this again.......Ava I haven't slept with anyone since you."

Ava holds up her hands.

"Okay okay I believe you but come back to the police we can work something."

"For fuck sake Ava you don't get it do you?.....I gave years of my life to the police both of us did....for what? Sure we put away a few scumbags but most of the force is more crooked than the crooks we arrested. No one was going to help me stop Darkh."

Ava sighs.

"I was."

"I know Ava and that's why I left. To beat Darkh I can't play by the rules. I had to get my hands dirty and cross the line and do bad stuff, that's not you. You're by the book to the letter and I love you for that and also I'm not putting your life at risk for my mission. You love the police."

"I loved you more..."

"Surely there's been someone else since then?"

Ava sighs.

"No....I tried to move on from you....I went on upswipes....yeah bunch of weirdos and even the good ones...I just couldn't get into it because it wasn't them I wanted Sara."

"Ava you are good and honest and pure....the reason I fit in on undercover work and why I fit into this culture is because I'm not good or pure you deserve more than me....look once I'm healed up I'm gonna get back to my apartment and guess I'm gonna have to find a new place to start....I heard Darkh did some work in Bludhaven a while back I could check out there."

"And waste a few more years and get your ass kicked some more or worse this time?"

Sara shrugs and pours herself a whiskey and downs it.

"Whatever it takes."

Ava sighs and walks off and comes back in with a pair of sweatpants and a hoody and throws it to Sara.

"Here it's getting colder...."

Sara catches them and smiles a little.

"Thanks Ava but as much as I used to love wearing your clothes your stuff doesn't fit me."

"They're yours goober.....I never chucked any of your stuff."

Sara tilts her head and looks at her.

"Why?"

Ava shrugs.

"In case you ever came home to me one day."

Sara sighs and puts the clothes on. Then Ava pours them both a drink.

"So.....what info do you have?"

Sara looks at her as she sips her drink.

"Ava,,."

Ava interupts.

"Look you're here in my apartment drinking my booze you can at least talk to me about what you've got."

Sara sighs.

"Not a lot. I did work enforcing for a few gangs over the years got myself bits of info. Contacts of small time dealers who used to get product from him or supplied him with weapons or a crew....no one knew much but I found out this guy who ran the fight club did a lot of work with him....apparently the fight club is a good front for other businesses.....dealing drugs in the crowd, gambling, women with the ring card girls and even muscle with the fighters. Obviously he knew something that's why he had me beaten up."

Ava nods.

"Okay so you should keep working that lead then."

Sara raises her eyebrows.

"Yeah....don't think he'll be to keen for me to work for him anymore.....especially since someone killed his right hand man and a bunch of his crew."

"Sara you do your plan and go to Bludhaven that'll take years to find a trail that could've easily gone cold.....you've given 8 years to this already you can't be doing that. What you need to do is go there and make him talk. Don't ask nicely you make him talk."

Sara shakes her head.

"The clubs to well fortified. His office is up 6 flights of stays armed guards on each floor. I couldn't even scale the wall. He's patrols on balconies and cameras everywhere. I looked at that option my first month and that was when I was trusted I could make it 2 floors before anyone's suspicious. Now I'd have to fight my way through the whole place.....I could make it maybe.....3 maybe at a push but nothing else."

Ava nods and takes her hand.

"Alone...yeah you could make 2 floors. But with backup you could make it."

"Ava NO. You'd be throwing away your career."

"I don't care Sara. I shouldn't have let you walk away from me. I get why you did but I shouldn't have let you. You and me make it to the top floor we can make him talk....I mean you and me were an unbeatable interrogation team weren't we."

Sara sighs as she looks at Ava and sees the fierceness and stubbornness burning through her eyes. When they'd first met that had infuriated Sara but then it was what made Sara love her and still God Sara loves this woman like crazy.

"Ava it'd still be a challeneg getting up there with you and me it's not just straight up the stairs to the office. Each set of stairs is away from each. We'd have to go up one flight move across the whole floor to get to the next. "

Ava nods.

"Yes I know you said there's cameras yes? Okay well we need tech support to take them down so they won't see us or know where we are."

"Yeah but you and me aren't computer geeks."

"Correct.....but do you remember Zari Tomaz?"

Sara tilts her head and nods. Zari had been a hacker they'd been investigating. She wasn't anything majorly terrible but more of a nuisance. Ava and Sara had found her but zari turned out to be useful because she had been able to hack into a server that had uncovered a people smuggling operation and because of that Sara and Ava had argued that zari should have all her charges dropped which had been agreed and Sara and Ava and zari had been casual friends since.

"Zari still owes us for getting her free Sara.she can take out the cameras and then be our eyes as we make our way up."

Sara shakes her head.

"I don't want more people bought into this and put at risk."

"Sara zari won't be anywhere near. She'll be on a computer miles away."

"Okay....but Ava we still need to get the ground security if the club. There's doormen, bar staff, and his own security down there."

"Yes I thought of that to.....Mick Rory."

Mick Rory was an undercover cop who specialised in grunt work and causing trouble. The man was a reformed thief and had proven himself useful to the police.

"Ava you want Mick to be a gun? The cops are always on his ass if he so much as drops some litter he'll be bought in."

"No we don't need him to go up with us. What he'll be is a distraction. We place him in the club a few hours before we go in. Then when we get in. Mick gets in a fight and has the security's attention while we sneak past."

"And leave Mick get beaten up by his security?"

"Pfft Sara come on......a bar fight in a shady club and taking on mobster security guards, that's Christmas for Mick."

Sara sighs.

"I don't know...."

"Sara listen there's loads of cops who want to help you....not the big ones but some of the lower ones.....ray Palmer is always asking if you have been in contact and always offering to invent something to help you out....Nate he's said he'd happily look at stuff off the books for you. Charlie....well Charlie's Charlie."

Sara sighs.

"Okay fine....call zari and Mick and we'll set something up.....but once we have the information that's it Ava. I go it alone after that. No Mick, no Zari, no you."

"Okay we'll discuss that later.nwhen you're thinking straight."

Sara grins.

"Nothing straight about me Sharpe."

Ava laughs and rolls her eyes.

"So childish."

Sara sticks out her tongue.

"Takes one to know one."

"And there's my evidence."

"Ah shove it up your ass."

Sara and Ava grin at each other before burst out laughing. They could always make each other laugh with their petty play arguments. Sara gasps and stops laughing.

"Oww busted ribs don't make me laugh jerk."

Ava chuckles and squeezes Sara's hand. Sara smiles up at her and it's almost like 10 years ago when the 2 were so happy and carefree. Ava pokes Sara on the nose which makes Sara yelp.

"Oww broken nose to."

"Oh yeah sorry....but hey.....it's great to see you smike again Sara."

Sara smiles more.

"It's great to see you period.....and it'll be good to work with you again officer Sharpe."

Ava grins.

"Same for you Officer Lance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. As always let me know what you think.
> 
> I know I said I'd be doing flashbacks and I still want to but at the moment I can't find a proper moment to put it in. What I might is do a seperate fic for one shot flashbacks and make it a second part of a series if I can work out how to do it. Let me know if you'd like flashbacks.
> 
> Thank you again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The raid begins
> 
> Trigger warning: mentions of suicidal thoughts

It had taken a few days to get all the pieces of their plan together. They make contact with both Zari and Mick and both agree to help out. The day of the operation Sara wakes up and stretches. She had been sleeping in Avas spare room and walks out in a tank top and a pair of black boy shorts. She makes herself a drink and Ava comes in and jumps a little seeing her already up and a blush takes over avas cheeks seeing Sara in her state of dress.

“Oh um morning...sorry didn’t realize you were up.”

Sara glances down at herself and realizes what she did.

“Morning oh sorry I didn’t even think....guess I’m just used to walking around this place like this....sorry...didn’t wanna make you uncomfortable.”

Ava shakes her head.

“No it’s um it’s fine I mean hey I’ve seen it all before right and anyway you’re not wearing anything you wouldn’t be in the gym locker rooms.”

Sara just nods biting her lip and glances down.

“Um coffee?”

Ava nods.

“Yeah sure.”

Sara busies herself making it and Ava comes over.

“So..ready for today?”

Sara glances up and shrugs.

“Nervous.”

Ava raises he eyebrows at her.

“Since when did the great Sara Lance get nervous before an operation.”

Sara keeps making the coffee not looking at her.

“Since always. I was nervous every single time we went on a bust or I pulled someone over and responded to a call out.”

Ava sighs a little. Of course she knew this about Sara and knew she got nervous and that she cared so deeply about her job but it had always been a bit of a game between them with Sara pretending she wasn’t scared. It was part of Sara’s playfulness but Ava can see so much of that has gone from her during these years. 

“Yeah well hey it’s a good plan we have.”

Sara looks at her.

“Yeah except we have no back up against bigger numbers with a lot more weapons than us. Also it’s not just that. If we go in there and come out empty for whatever reason. Then that’s. The trails dead no more leads. 5 years of my life wasted Ava and no way of carrying it on.”

Ava sighs.

“Would that be a bad thing?”

Sara just glares at her so Ava continues.

“Look I know you and I know you need to do this for yourself but look what have these 5 years bought you? You’re not happy Sara you’re in constant danger and you’re away from everyone who loves you. Maybe the best thing you can do is try to reclaim some sense of a normal life.”

Sara shakes her head.

“I don’t deserve a normal life. Ava if today fails....I’m driving away from this...and I’ll shoot myself I genuinely mean that.”

Avas eyes widen. She hadn’t realized Sara’s mental health had gone this bad. Ava clings to her hand.

“No sara you can’t. That’s not the way. You and me both know just because you lose one lead it doesn’t mean you can’t find another and even then what Darkh has that much control over you that you’ll let him end your life to?”

Sara shakes her head.

“I’m tired Ava. I’m tired of all of this pain and misery and regret. All that’s kept me going is the thought of revenge and then maybe when that’s done I can be normal again. But if I fail then there’s nothing left and it’ll eat me up inside....here’s your coffee, I need to get dressed.”

She gives the coffee to Ava then walks away. Ava sighs as she sits and sips it. She hadn’t spent enough time with Sara since everything happened. She shouldn’t have let her leave and go this way. Yes she knew Sara was the one that pushed her away but Ava should’ve been stronger and fought for her. Maybe that was what Sara had needed to be shown that Ava wouldn’t give up on her. But she had. But Ava knew she wouldn’t do that again. She’d be with Sara through the rest of this even if it cost her her job because Sara was more important.

A few hours later Sara and Ava leave the apartment. Sara was wearing a black jacket and sweatpants and Ava was wearing a dark blue coat and trousers. They were planning to meet Mick a few blocks away from the club to go over thr last details. Zari would be talking to them over communication equipment and guiding them through. 

They walk along and see Mick leaning against a wall in a back alley.

He nods at Ava.

“Sharpe...”

He then nods at Sara.

“Boss.”

Sara had been in charge of one of his operations at one point and he always kept calling her boss. Sara shook her head.

“Just Sara now Mick...you look the same as ever.”

Mick nods.

“Booze keeps me young...hear you’ve been kicking the crap out of girls in fight club.”

Sara nods with a smile.

“Yeah keeps me young.”

Mick nods.

“Touché. So who we killing today?”

Ava steps in.

“No one Rory this is intel gathering. Me and Sara are going to get ourselves upstairs to the office and get intel we need. Your job is to provide a distraction and get the majorly of their security focused on you.”

“Can I kill some of them?”

Sara shrugs.

“Sure go for it more the merrier.”

Ava smacks Sara’s arm.

“Sara...”

She shrugs.

“Hey I’m not a cop now Mick wants to kill some scumbags then it’s no issue to me.”

Mick nods and speaks up.

“Well look even with me taking out those goons that place is hard wired with cameras. They’ll see you coming a mile off.”

Ava nods,

“That’s why we have our tech support.”

Ava presses her com device.

“Zari you there.”

A voice comes through Ava, Sara and Micks device.

“Yep Z present and correct. So when you guys enter the bar And mick does his distraction. I’ll hit the switch and take out the cameras and their phone network so they can’t call the cops....or more importantly backup. Problem is with cameras down they’ll know somethings up but I’ve seen Sara and Ava do busts together and they’re a blur when they move fast and they’ll have to be I can only guarantee 10 minutes of system outage.”

Sara shrugs.

“It’ll be enough. Mick you need to just keep them busy and when we’re done we’ll signal you to get out of there.”

Mick shrugs.

“Sure but if I’m having fun can I stay?”

Sara smiles.

“Go for it. Okay let’s do this.”

Sara and Ava walk together towards the club. Ava looks at her.

“Ready?.”

Sara nods as she subtly checks her gun.

“Yep let’s do it.”

Ava walks in first and takes a position by the back door they’d have to go through and sits down. Sara comes in 10 minutes later and sits closer to the front knowing she could move faster. They wait around both pretending to just be sipping their drinks and enjoying the afternoon. 15 minutes after that Mick bursts in staggers up to the bar downs a beer and looks at the guy next to him and punches him and yells

“WHO WANTS TO FIGHT?”

Suddenly the whole place is in uproar as some people attack Mick, others try and scatter and move away. Ava and Sara see the security running over and use it as their window and sprint through the back and make their way upstairs. They take the first set of security down easily and stealthy. They take the next few which aren’t as easy but they still make quick work of it. Sara takes a punch on the lip but spits out the blood and grins at Ava.

“Not a team avalance job until one of us bleeds right Ava?”

Ava chuckles a little.

“Yeah true.”

Ava did notice how Sara seemed to be at her happiest fighting. They move up to the last level which is just a narrow corridor moving towards the office where the boss was in. As they walk towards 2 men with machine guns step out and aim, but as one Ava and Sara both draw their guns and shoot the men dead. Sara’s bullet hits her guy in the head while avas hits precisely in the heart. They move forward and inspect their work. Sara grins.

“I win.”

Ava looks at her.

“What do you mean?”

“My kill was better.”

Ava frowns.

“Are you serious? Yours has made a right mess.”

Sara nods.

“Exactly sends a better message.”

Ava sighs.

“Come on last push now.”

Sara nods and they burst into the office. Ava checks the room to make sure it’s clear and Sara storms over to the boss and punches him in the face and puts her gun on his head.

“Hey boss I’m back.”

He glares at Sara.

“Ah miss Drake how nice to see you again.”

“What after you had me killed?”

“You asked questions you shouldn’t have. But I was surprised to here you were rescued...I didn’t know you had any friends.”

Sara glances up at Ava then looks back to him.

“I don’t....just know some people with bad judgement.”

Ava rolls her eyes and walks over.

“Look you are going to give us any information you have on Darkh and we’ll be on our way.”

He shakes his head.

“That will not happen.”

Sara punches him again.

“Yeah it will I asked you nicely I ain’t asking again dickhead.”

Ava looks at Sara to make her stop talking.

“Look my friend here is pretty violent as you may have noticed. If it were up to her she’d beat you to death for this. But that’s a pretty crude method for me so I want to offer a deal.”

“Oh yeah and what’s that?....I know you’re a cop I’ve seen you around....not one of mine though....but that could change....50 million to kill this bitch.”

Ava is now the one that punches him and Sara smirks.

“Damm 50 million to kill me that’s the biggest price I’ve ever had....don’t want to take it Ava?”

It did concern Ava that Sara sounded genuinely curious with her question. But she just carried on.

“Shut up and listen. You put out a hit on Sara here...they failed...and were beaten by a cop....and today the same woman and cop came in here and beat up all your security and got in your office to threaten you. That’s not good for business is it? So give us what we need and no one finds out what happened.....and Sara here doesn’t break anymore bones.”

The boss glares then sighs and looks at Sara.

“You know what happens if I give it to you?”

Sara nods.

“Yep”

“And you can live with it?”

“I’ve lived with worse.”

Ava looks at Sara and her face is stone cold. He sighs and takes out a memory stick and gives it to Sara.

“That’s all the emails I’ve exchanged with him and different jobs I’ve done.”

Ava nods.

“Okay thank you. Now we leave. Don’t try and call the cops there’s no evidence we were here.”

As Ava was turning to leave a gunshot rings out. Ava dives and turns pointing her gun but sees the boss is dead in his chair and Sara’s gun is smoking. Avas eyes widen as she looks at Sara.

“Sara?...”

She just looks at Ava.

“We need to go.”

The 2 quickly go back down stairs and check in the bar to make sure Micks okay. Sure enough the bar is now empty apart from some unconscious security guards and Mick happily sat at the bar downing beers he grins and lifts his bottle to them. Sara chuckles and they leave out the back. Ava gets in touch with Zari.

“Okay Z we’re clear any issues?”

“Nope you guys are good you were out 2 minutes before my hack cut out and no backup inbound just a 911 call about some gun shots but I diverted it.”

“Okay thanks Z we appreciate this.”

“No problem Ava this was fun speak soon.”

The coms cuts out and Ava and Sara ditch them and head back to the apartment after doubling around making sure they weren’t followed. As they get inside Sara slips off her jacket so she’s in a black tank top. Sara takes out thr memory stick and locks it in a draw. Ava looks at her.

“You not going to look at it?”

Sara shakes her head.

“Not now I’ll do it when I’ve cooled off.”

Sara opens the fridge and pulls out a whisky bottle and pours herself a glass and looks at Ava.

“Want one?”

“You’re offering me my own drinks?”

Sara nods.

“I am.”

“I’ll pass thank you.”

Sara looks at her.

“Come on then?”

Ava raises her eyebrows.

“Come on what?”

“Where’s my lecture for killing the boss.”

Ava sighs.

“No lecture....but I’m curious as to why?”

“It was the humane thing to do...you put sick dogs down right?”

“Yeah but you’re not a killer Sara.”

“I just proved otherwise and I’ve killed before you know that. You were there most times.”

“Yes in the job or in self defense....but that wasn’t either of them.”

“Ava if we had let him live he’d have contacted Darkh and told him I was onto him and would’ve made today pointless. Also you heard what he said about how I know what it means?”

Ava nods.

“Yeah?”

“He was basically asking me to kill him, he knew when Darkh finds out he’ll torture him and kill him. I saved him from that.”

Ava sighs and sits by Sara.

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“Giving up on you I should’ve stayed with you Sara. I can see now how you are still hurting so bad. This isn’t you this isn’t my Sara this is all the grief and no matter how tough you act I can see it is just that. An act. But you are still there I see it sometimes the flashes of my Sara.”

Sara shakes her head downing her drink.

“Those flashes are ghosts Ava. They’re not true or real. I killed him point blank and I felt nothing. Every other kill I’ve felt something not that. I’m dead inside Ava. There is barely any human left in me.”

Ava shakes her head,

“I don’t believe that...his offer. His offer for 50 million to kill you...if he had offered it to you to kill me...would you have done it?”

Sara shakes her head.

“Nope because 50 million dollars means nothing to me.”

“Okay fine....if he said he’d give you the intel on Darkh if you killed me....would you?”

Sara blinks and looks at Ava.

“You know the answer to that.”

“Do I? Because if you’re not even human anymore and this monster you claim to be then no I don’t know.”

“No ava of course I wouldn’t have,...”

“Then that proves you are still human.”

Sara sighs and looks at Ava.

“Why’re you doing this. You love your job you follow the rules to the letter. Why’re you here covering for me who you know is a criminal and today did something that broke loads of laws and you are now a murder accomplice. Why?”

Ava shakes her head.

“You really have to ask Sara?.....”

“Yes I do...”

“Because I love you....and nothing can change that. You are right Sara. I valued my job more than anything....sometimes more than you....now I lost you I can see that job means nothing if I let the most important person to me go....now I know you may not love me...or anyone anymore and that’s fine but I will not walk away this time.”

Sara bites her lips and leans in and kisses Ava. Ava quickly responds and the 2 are kissing deep until Sara pulls back.

“I’m sorry.”

Ava shakes her head.

“I’m not.”

“No Ava I can’t.....”

Ava sighs and nods looking down.

“Because you don’t love me anymore.”

“No Ava the opposite, I do love you still very much, I’ve tried not to. Tried telling myself I didn’t but it’s a lie. I do and that kiss just proved it. But Ava I’m damaged and broken and hell bent on revenge, I can’t give you thr life you deserve.”

“I’m happy just with you.”

“I know but you deserve better. Once I have what I need then maybe I can focus on fixing us....fixing me.”

“Sara you said before you’d kill yourself if the case dried up.”

Sara nods.

“I did....but now I know I have something to live for....you...and trust me I want this but Ava please I need to try and end Darkh. Not just for revenge but so he can’t do to anyone else what he’s done to me, so he can’t destroy any more lives. If the leads run dry I’ll stop and focus on me and you but Ava I can’t live with myself knowing I just quit and gave up. If you want to help me then I can’t stop you. I never could but please let me do this.”

Ava just smiles at her.

“Listen to you Sara. Saying how you are not the woman you used to be. You are putting yourself at risk to go after a huge criminal and have spent 5 years alone fighting in the worst parts of the city to find him....to stop him hurting people. Yes revenge to but Sara....that selflessness to save others....that’s my Sara....that’s the hero I love. Now your methods may have become more brutal but they’re bad people. You’re not killing innocent people. All my life I followed every rule book....I felt that was the way...until I met you and saw you tear up every rule book and do everything wrong....but still helped more people and caught more criminals than I could. You’ve shown me so much Sara and I don’t care if you’re wearing a badge or not or whatever you are still her and I’m going no where.”

Sara sighs and beams. Feeling that love burning through her in a way she hadn’t felt in so many years. Ava would do anything for her. Sara knew that. Sara truly wished she could give her the life she wanted right now but Sara couldn’t walk away from this but Ava was there by her side and suddenly felt so much easier and her mission much more doable.

She grins at her.

“Well then let’s kick his ass...where do we start?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. It’s been a while since I did this one but I couldn’t get the muse to Write it but here it is. Hope you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the start of this.
> 
> The next few chapters will be set before this chapter showing how they met and what happened to Sara before coming back to this moment.
> 
> Please let me know what you think


End file.
